Kawaii
by chicken vulpes vulpes
Summary: Philip ngambek? ada apa ini? Shoutarou/Philip


Disclaimer : Yang jelas Kamen Rider bukan

punya saya, saya hanya meminjam

pemain-pemainnya saja.

Warning(s) : BL, Shou-Ai, Slash, AU, OOC, Typo, dll.

Hope you enjoy this... :D

Shoutarou sedang melihat-lihat catatan kasus-kasus yang sudah lalu sembari meminum kopi saat tiba-tiba Philip masuk ke dalam kantor dengan acara membanting pintu kantor telebih dahulu, dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur, pemuda yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata itu membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal tapa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Membuat Shoutarou mengangkat alisnya heran.

Tak lama dari itu muncullah Akiko dengan wajah panik.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Shoutarou pada Akiko.

'Seseorang menyebutnya manis..." jawab wanita itu.

"Hah?"

"Saan kamu keluar tadi, kami bertemu dengan seorang kenalanku, dan dia mengatakan bahwa Philip-kun manis." Jelas Akiko

"Lalu masalahnya?" Shoutarou melirik ke arah Philip yang masih tengkurap.

"Philip-kun tidak suka dipanggil manis..." bisik Akiko di telinga detective muda itu.

"Haa-aah, dia itu..." desah Shoutarou

"Shoutarou-kun, aku percayakan Philip-kun padamu, oke!" dan Akiko langsung berlari meninggalkan sebuah tanggung jawab padanya.

'Wanita itu!" geram Shoutarou.

Pemuda penggila topi fedora itukembali mendesah lelah saat matanya menangkap sosok Philip yang tetap diam dalam posisi yang sama. Shoutarou melangkah perlahan dan berhenti tepat di samping ranjang.

"Oy Philip..." panggilnnya "Philip..." ulangnya saat tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari partnernya tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur Philip..." ucapnya telak, membuat sosok yang sedari tadi diam itu memberikan sedikit reaksi.

"Apa?" tanya Philip, pemuda itu memandang Shoutarou tanpa mengubah posisi tengkurapnya.

"Ada apa denganmu ini?" tanya Shoutarou membuat Philip kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Oy Philip! Aku bertanya padamu!" seru Shoutarou yang merasa diabaikan.

"Kaukan sudah dengar dari Aki-chan..." suara Philip terdengar seperti gumaman tak jelas karena terhalang bantal.

"Haa-aah..."Shoutarou menghela nafas "Bangun!" perintah Shoutarou namun dihiraukan oleh Philip.

"Kubilah bangun Philip!" suara Shoutarou terdengar tegas kali ini, membuat Philip mematuhi perintahnya dengan terpaksa, pemuda itu bangun dan memposisikan tubuhnya duduk di pinggir ranjang. Wajahnya ia tundukkan, bibirnya ia kerucutkan pertanda bahwa ia benar-benar tengah ngambek.

"Hei..." panggil Shoutarou yangberdiri di hadapan Philip,kedua tangannya ia letakkan di atas pundak partnernya itu.

"Dengarkan aku, memangnya apa salahnya bila seseorang menyabutmu manis..." ujar Shoutarou pelan

"Aku ini laki-laki Shotarou!" seru Philip keras.

"Lalu?" tanya Shoutarou santai

"Tentu saja aku benci disebut manis!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu sebutan untuk perempuan!"

"Benarkah?" Shoutarou masih terlihat santai

"Tentu saja!"

"Haa-aah..." Shoutarou menghela nafas "Kaukan bisa mengabaikannya bila tidak suka..."

"Argh! Kau tak mengerti!" Philip bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak pergi ke dalam ruang rahasia mereka, saat dengan tiba-tiba Shoutarou menarik lengannya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Dan saat ia ingin berdiri, tubuhnya terperangkap diantara kasur di bawahnya dengan tubuh Shoutarou di atasnya, tubuh partnernya itu tidak menghimpitnya karena kedua lengan Shoutarou yang kini berada di kanan kiri pundaknya menahan beban tubuh detective muda itu.

"A-apa?" tanya Philip gugup karena Shoutarou memandangnya dengan pandangan intens.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil..." ucap Shoutarou tegas, membuat Philip tanpa sadar mengangguk pelan.

"Berhenti mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil..." Philip kembali dibuatnya mengangguk.

"Dan kembali ceria seperti biasanya..." dan Philip lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Good Boy..." ucap Shoutarou, sebuah seringgai tercetak di wajahnya.

"Selain itu..." Shoutarou mendekatkan wajahnya dengan peerlahan, kedua matanya tetap memandang lurus ke dalam dua bola mata karamel milik Philip.

"Kau memang manis..." dan jarak diantara keduanya menghilang bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibir pink Philip.

~END~

OMAKE

"KYAAA! Shoutarou-kun so sweet banget deh..." Akiko menjerit tertahan dibalik pintu kantornya yang sengaja ia buka sedikit.

"Philip-kun juga kawaii bangeet..." tambahnya.

Haa-aah, tampaknya wanita itu lupa dengan kekasihnya yang telah berdiri di belakangnya sedari tadi.

"Susahnya memiliki kekasih seorang fujoshi...~" keluh Ryu.

~OMAKE END~


End file.
